1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a musical instrument, in particular a cajón, with an approximately cuboid basic element, the side faces of which are configured as striking faces.
2. Background Art
The basic element of a musical instrument of this type is normally assembled from panels, for example wood panels. In order to obtain special sound effects it is known to provide inside the basic element in the region of the striking face what are known as snare-effect devices or other tone generating and altering arrangements.